Bark At The Moon: Deleted Scene
by x0TheDarkSlayer0x
Summary: Buffy takes Faith on a little shopping trip, and things get a little heated in a dressing room... Rated M for cussin' and some girl on girl smut. Rawr!


**I blame a certain someone (cough) Brit (cough) for putting the image in my head that inspired this random chapter. I consider it to be an outtake from Bark At The Moon, but won't post it as a new chapter for the story because it would probably just be confusing. Instead, I'm posting it on its own.**

**Hope you enjoy the pointless smut? (shrug)**

**

* * *

**

"Wake up!" I shouted, shoving Faith roughly. She just let out this unintelligible grumble and rolled over. I shoved her again, so hard that she nearly fell off the bed. Didn't wake her up though. "Faith, wakey wakey..."

"Whassa sleep more'n shit." Was the response I got.

"Come on Faith, no more sleep. It's time to wake up." She didn't respond that time. So, I did what my mom used to do to wake me up - I pulled the blankets off of her.

"Fuck! Fuckin' breeze, shit!" Faith shouted, falling off the side of the bed in a way that makes me think she was trying to grab at the blankets in my hands, even though she fell off the other side. "What the hell... B... Why am I layin' on my bare ass back..."

"The bare part is your fault, nude-o." I giggled as her head popped up over the side of the bed, her hair all in a disarray and an adorably confused look on her face.

"And the other part?" She asked. I smiled innocently, and she rolled her eyes. "Nice. Can ya give me the blankets back, B? Would be nice to get some more shut eye."

"No can do. Mom is dropping us off at the mall."

"And why in the fuck would she be doin' that?"

"Well, she noticed your lack of a wardrobe when she was busy doing laundry over the weekend. So, she's having me take you on a little shopping trip."

"No." She grumbled, head disappearing as she laid down on the ground.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean _no_. I don't need more clothes, I need more sleep."

"Quit being difficult." Again, she didn't respond. "Faaaaiiiith..." I pouted, putting just the right amount of whine in to make her look back up. "Either you come with me now, or you let me pick out some new outfits for you. And there will be a _lot_ of pink."

"Aw c'mon B, how's that fair?"

"Never said I fought fair." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Come on, get dressed. We're leaving in five minutes."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, we were dropped off at the entrance to the mall, with Faith glaring up a storm.

"I'm so gonna get ya back for this, B."

"Yes, I'm sure you'll find the perfect way to thank me." I smiled innocently, batting my eyelashes at her. I got a glower in response.

"Right. _Thank_."

"Don't be such a grouch." I laughed, unable to help myself. She's so adorable when she gets like this. "You'll get a meal out of this."

"Right. So, if I'm a good girl i'll get a doggy treat?"

"That isn't what I meant, and you know it."

"Whatevs." She shrugged, scratching at the back of her neck and sniffing around. "Let's just get all this over with. I'm already wicked hungry, so the sooner you're done fussin' over me the sooner I can eat."

"Is that all you think about? _Food_?"

"Trust me, B. There's somethin' I think about a hell of a lot more than food." She winked.

And so she took my hand and we walked into the mall. Once we were inside she let me start to lead the way, and kind of purposely slowed down her steps.

"I thought you wanted to hurry."

"Now that I'm seein' all the stores, I'm kinda changin' my mind."

"Need I remind you of all the pink?" She just glared at me, and I swear I heard a growl. "Exactly."

"This is bullshit." She sighed. "You owe me for this, B."

"I owe you for being sent out to buy you some new clothes?"

She started sniffing the air, and I noticed we're getting dangerously close to the food court. And unless I want to lose her to those giant pretzels, I need to drag her into the nearest store.

"Yo, what the hell?" She squeaked, as I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her through the nearest opened double doors. I should have checked the sign first.

"Oh my god..."

"Shit, B!" Faith chuckled. "No wonder ya wanted me to go with, so I could model some panties for ya."

_Victoria's Secret. It just HAD to be Victoria's Secret._

"I didn't... er..."

"Don't gotta be embarrassed, girlfriend." She grinned, shooting me a wink. "I know I'm hot. Didn't gotta drag me to some mall to do this though, I could just as easily put on a show with what I got back home."

"I didn't realize where I was dragging you!" I shrieked, blushing furiously. I noticed some of the women working here shooting us weird looks. _And is one of them eying up my Faith?_

"Sure." She winked again, reaching down to hold my hand. "We can go with that. Now... am I the only one that's gettin' a new wardrobe? 'Cause I sure as hell wouldn't mind shoppin' here for a little somethin' for you..."

"I... um... well..."

That's when she pulled a pair of crotchless panties off a nearby rack and held them up to my hips, with a look on her face that tells me she's totally imagining what they'd look like on me. I don't think the red will ever leave my face.

"I could work with these."

"Faith..." I warned. It was all I could get out, but I don't think she understands the warning.

"Oh yeah. This, no bra, I'm fuckin' set." She thought aloud, a smarmy grin on her face.

We started getting looks not only from the workers, but also from everyone else in the store. I need to put a stop to this before we get thrown out or something.

"Faith. Dressing room. NOW." I hissed. She just shrugged and followed my lead. I tried to ignore the judgmental stares we got along the way.

Thankfully there were a few little rooms free, so I dragged her into one, closed the door behind us, and took a minute to try and regain my composure. It didn't work too well.

"You okay? Ya look kinda... hot." Though I know she's actually concerned, it still sounded like a come-on. The woman just exudes sex, without even trying. It's driving me crazy, and has from the moment she woke up naked on my bed that morning.

"I'm not okay! Do you... I mean..." I huffed and crossed my arms, the blush never fading. "You did this on purpose, didn't you? This is your payback for my dragging you out here?"

"Uh... B, 'case ya don't remember, _you_ were the one that dragged _me_ into this store. What's the problem?" It looks like something just dawned on her, because she looks real excited now. "Holy shit!"

"What..." I asked, suspicious. She has that gleam in her eye.

"I got you excited, didn't I?" She grinned, stalking up to me. I backed up until I hit the wall. She leaned in close. "I got you excited, and you don't know what to do with yourself."

"Faith..."

"No worries. I know what to do to take care of your little problem."

And with that, she started to unzip my pants. My eyes widened and I swear my blush grew darker as I realized what exactly she's planning to do.

"Faith!"

"Yeah, get used to sayin' my name. In a minute it'll be the only thing ya know how to say." I grabbed her hands, stopping her attempt at trying to get rid of my pants. She rolled her eyes and took a step back. "Fuck's sake, what's your problem? It's a dressin' room, nobody's gonna come in and see. All you gotta do is keep quiet and I can pull a quickie."

"What?"

"Ssh!" She hissed, leaning in to kiss me - which, now that I think about it, she only did to shut me up. I feel like I should slap her, but I just can't bring myself to do it. Damn, she's good. "Chill out. I'll take care of you."

"I - I just... what on earth makes you think I'd want a quickie in a dressing room?" I whispered, probably a little too loudly. It could barely even be considered a whisper.

"Hmm..." She hummed, toying with the button on my jeans. "Well... we could always leave, if ya want. Go back out there and browse through all the sexy bras and panties out there, makin' ya twice as frustrated as before... Or... we could just take care of it right now, and continue on with the shoppin' crap. I know I'd be a fuck of a lot easier to deal with if you're... satisfied."

I closed my eyes, and I swear I just whimpered. It's not fair just how easily she can mess with me.

"Are you... you're saying..."

"If you behave, I won't pitch no more shit fits 'bout bein' dragged all over the mall. Won't be happy 'bout it, but I won't bitch about it either." She smirked, sticking her thumbs under the top of my jeans, rubbing my skin.

"I'm, uh... Faith... You're..."

"That a yes?"

"I - I can't say that it's a no, but -"

She interrupted me with another kiss, and quickly finished getting my jeans all unzipped and unbuttoned. I guess she is planning on this being a quickie. I hope so, because I don't want anyone getting suspicious and coming down here to investigate...

"Jesus, B, relax..." She whispered, using one hand to rub up and down my back while her other dipped into my pants. "You look like you're gonna pass out."

"No, I'm fine." I squeaked, as she started slowly rubbing at my clit. _Okay, not fine yet, but I will be... Ohhh mercy!_

Faith leaned in a bit more, moving one of her legs in between mine and pressing it up against where her hand is in my pants, which pressed it harder into me. I think I just made an embarrassing noise.

"Remember, _quiet_..." She grinned, leaning in a bit more. I think she's trying to overload me by being so close or something.

"I'm... mmmph... trying..." I whimpered, extremely turned on and embarrassed as hell by it. I never thought I'd be the kind of girl that would have sex in a dressing room.

"Fuck..." Faith growled, slowly dipping one of her fingers in and out of me, teasing me. "You're so fuckin' wet already, B. Shit..."

I tried getting her fingers to go in deeper by pumping my hips up into her hand, but she pulled her hand back (_as far as it could go while in the confines of my pants_) and up to start rubbing on my clit again. She used her free hand to lift one of my legs up, and chuckled a little at how impatient I must obviously be. My hips are going crazy, trying to get her hand closer and harder up against me.

"Faith!" I hissed, clutching at her butt in desperation. She snickered at me.

"You gotta keep it down or I can't keep it up, B. You want us to get caught?"

"Just hurry up and fuck me already!" I growled, probably too loud though I'm too far gone to care. This woman has driven me to the edge of insanity with her sexy drawl, lips, and _god_ her fingers...

Her eyes got all dark then, and before I knew it two of her fingers were up inside of me, and she was kissing me with a mindblowing intensity. I gasped into her mouth as her fingers started to rub up on that little spot inside of me, the spot only she has ever found (_not that I've really had a lot of people in there, but whatever_) and I'm so incredibly thankful for it. She's not going to play games with me anymore.

I'm trying desperately to keep quiet as she nibbled on my lower lip, and brought her thumb up to rub and press on my clit as two of her other fingers continued to work their magic, but I'm probably failing. I'm sure i'll be embarrassed later, but right now, I just don't care. Everything that she's doing feels so damn good.

"B..." She whispered, in between nibbling on my lip. "Look behind me."

"Huh?" I panted, not understanding what she means. Why is she asking me to do something right now, does it look like I'm at all coherent?

"There's a mirror. Saw it when we came in." She pressed her thumb harder against my clit, and nipped at my lip. "Look behind me, B. I want you to see how hard I'm fuckin' you..."

I debated that for a few seconds, finally coming to the conclusion that if I didn't look she'd probably do something evil, like stop the movement of her fingers. So I took a deep breath and did as she said, glancing over her shoulder at the mirror on the wall behind her.

"Faith..." I whimpered, taken aback by the sight before me. There I am, pinned against the wall by my beautiful wolfy (_well, in human form now thankfully_) girlfriend, one of her hands in my pants while the other has one of my legs all hitched up. "Oh god, Faith, shit, mpph!" I moaned, interrupted with a kiss to help quiet me down.

I was a goner.

The sight of the way Faith is fucking me senseless pushed me over the edge, and I groaned and whimpered helplessly into her mouth as my orgasm took over. Wave after wave of pleasure so intense, the only thing keeping me from falling on my ass is my girlfriend's strong hands.

She continued her ministrations on and in my convulsing pussy, so before I knew it I was falling over the edge all over again in an orgasm that was, if possible, twice as intense as before. She continued to kiss me, even though I wasn't even able to make any kind of noise, the pleasure was so incredible.

"B... B! Shit..."

"What?" I mumbled, trying to force my eyes open. _Why is she shaking me? And when did she take her hand out of my pants?_

"Jesus." She snickered. "You fuckin' _fainted_. Almost gave me a heart attack, thought I killed ya."

"No, I'm fine..." I finally opened my eyes, and realized I'm laid down on that little bench in the dressing room, with Faith kneeling beside it and holding one of my hands. "Hmm... Better than fine, actually. Don't think I can move... but in a good way."

"So I gotta carry your ass outta here?"

"No. Just give me a few minutes, so I can get the feeling back in my legs."

"Gotta say, B..." She chuckled, shaking her head a little. "I'm feelin' pretty damn proud here. Never made no one faint before. Freaked me out, but when I noticed you were still alive and breathin' and crap, it was sorta cool."

"Glad I could be your first." I mumbled, closing my eyes again. I'm surprisingly worn out.

"Me too. Kinda thinkin' I will have to carry ya, though. You don't look recovered, and we're sure to get some knocks on the door soon."

"Hm. Right. More shopping. And you're not going to complain?"

"Oh believe me, this trip has already been worth it. I got no reason to complain."

**The End**


End file.
